The purpose of the Columbus CCOP is to develop a scientifically sound, well-organized and efficient program whose goal is the implementation of clinical trials in a community hospital setting. We have developed eight specific aims which serve as guidelines for the development of our program. They include 1) increased clinical research accrual 2) expanded staffing for data collection 3) program commitments from administrators, medical staffs and specific investigators 4) expansion of current pharmacy/investigational drug program 5) detailed agreements with research bases 6) maintenance of our current level of quality control 7) continuation of our work on patient management guidelines 8) development of an expanded data management system. Our methodology includes detailed plans addressing the issues of organizational structure including committee responsibility and membership. We have also carefully outlined the characteristics of the protocols that we will be using and addressed the issues of data flow and management, personnel qualifications, pharmacy policy, data collection and project quality control. We see the Columbus CCOP program as a natural expansion of our already established cancer program. We have made a major effort to assure that clinical research is carried out in optimum conditions that enhance the patient's care and well-being.